


Surrender

by Moonlit_Instant



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Instant/pseuds/Moonlit_Instant
Summary: Meis wants an eye-catching cover for his band's next album, so he gets Remi and Gueira to tie him up for a photoshoot.





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> This one is inspired again by the Promare Kinktober list! This time I went with Day 17: Shibari!! And who better to put in Japanese bondage than local weeaboo Meis 
> 
> I know nobody ships Remi x Meis x Gueira but that just means i've got my work cut out for me

Remi pulled the the rope taut, watching it pull Meis’ forearms closer together before tying the knot securely around his wrists. “Is that too tight?”

Meis shook his head, now the only thing he could move with ease. “It’s fine.”

“Alright.” Remi stood, letting his fingers rest at each rope as they traced their way lightly up Meis’ arm. He could see the way each rope pressed into Meis’ skin, and resisted the urge to linger there, exploring the effects of his handiwork. This wasn’t about that – at least, not today.

Remi’s hand reached Meis’ shoulder, and he ran it up along his neck to pull a strand of hair from the back of his head and move it forward to let it hang down his chest. “Well, how does he look?”

Gueira jolted at being addressed, and his eyes jerked up to Remi. “Uh – he looks good! You – you did a good job!” Gueira looked down at the camera in his hand, and lifted it towards Remi to gesture him closer. “Should we get started?”

Remi smiled. He’d known Gueira would be like this, but seeing him this taken with the job he’d done on their boyfriend was a pleasure that he couldn’t help but revel in as he moved around Meis to see the final result for himself. 

Meis was on his knees, thighs and calves held together securely by rope that snaked its way up his clothed legs to frame the crotch of his pants before winding through his belt loops and moving up in tight diamonds that constrained his torso and pressed against his tight shirt. His outfit was more subdued than what he usually wore on stage, but Meis remained recognizable as the darkly flamboyant frontman of Promepolis’ only visual kei band. Looking at the the way the bright red of the rope cut into the cool colour scheme of the clothes underneath, Remi finally got the feeling that Meis had been onto something using this as an album cover.

“Gueira’s right, you know. I did a good job.” 

“Yeah? You’d better not leave me in suspense then. I wanna see these already.” Meis’ eyes lingered on the camera.

Gueira straightened, lifting the camera and stepping closer to get a better angle. Remi looked over his shoulder, watching as he framed Meis from above. Meis lifted his head up to meet the camera’s gaze, and Gueira took the shot. As soon as Gueira had seen the picture for himself, he quickly crouched down beside Meis to show him the results. “What do you think? You look so cool, right?!”

Meis smiled at the earnest praise, but was silent for a moment as a faint pink rose to his cheeks. “…Yeah, that looks good.” He paused for another moment. “Remi, what do you think?” 

Remi made a show of considering his options; as the only one who really knew his way around a camera, he knew they would take his word for it no matter what he said, so he couldn’t quite resist keeping them waiting just a moment. “Hmmm… Try getting a few where you’re crouched down to face him head on. Then a few crouched behind him to get his back – Meis, you’d still be facing forward. And then some from above him on his left side so his tattoo is showing. We can pick out the best ones later.”

Gueira took a moment to process what he’d been told, before shooting up from his knees to get to work. Remi couldn’t quite hold back a smile at the display. For how fiery he could be, there was something special about how earnest he could be when following instructions he wanted to follow.

Gueira made quick work of the photo shoot as Remi occasionally redirected Meis’ gaze to get a variety of shots. It felt like it had gone all too quickly as Gueira got his last shot, finally returning to Meis to show him the results. Remi joined them, crouching behind and between the two to throw an arm around each as they perused the photos.

“…These look really good. Thank you guys.” Meis said as they finished running through the camera roll. 

“Anytime!” Gueira responded.

“He’s right,” Remi added. “Anytime you want.” He reached down to tug at the rope on his thigh, letting it snap lightly back against the skin. He quickly withdrew his hand, shifting directly behind Meis and setting to work untying the ropes binding his hands. “You did well too, you kn–“

“Hang on.” Meis interrupted. “Since we’re – I mean… since you did all this work anyway… We might as well…”

“Oh?” Remi stopped, letting the ends of the rope dangle for a moment. He pulled the inert Meis carefully backwards into his chest, taking care not to startle him or let him fall as he shifted him onto the balls of his feet. “You like this, huh?” He breathed into Meis’ ear. “You want us to have some fun with you?”

Meis nodded silently, and Remi regretted that he couldn’t see his face as he confirmed his request. Gueira’s, however, made up for it, as he looked down at the two of them, lips ever so slightly parted as he moved in front of them before lowering himself to meet the two. Remi gently pushed Meis forwards to return to his more comfortable position on his knees. The movement brought Meis’ face up to Geuira’s, and Gueira wasted no time closing the distance with a kiss. Remi slid an arm around Meis’ torso to let his hand wander around his chest, tracing along the ropes until he felt a nipple through the fabric. He teased at it lightly and began to line Meis’ shoulder with his own kisses until he reached the base of his neck, where he lingered, sucking a bruise into him as Gueira continued to dominate his mouth. 

Remi could hear Meis whining lightly into Gueira’s mouth as the two worked him over, and before long he could feel Meis trying to rock his hips into the friction of his clothes as his nipple hardened under his teasing.

Meis broke the kiss, and a breathy voice rang out. “Gueira…”

“Yeah?”

“I want you. In my mouth.”

Remi stopped, caught off guard by how much more direct he’d gotten in the minutes since they’d gone to work on him, but soon felt himself smiling into Meis’ neck. He could hear a belt buckle being undone, and took the cue to bring his other hand between Meis’ legs to play with the hardness pressing against the fabric, tighter than ever due to the ropes binding him. He steadied himself and pulled himself closer to Meis to make sure he could help him keep his balance for what was coming. 

With his chin resting on Meis’ shoulder, Gueira’s approach felt like it was as much for him as for Meis, and as Meis brought his face forward to lick at the tip, Remi pulled back, opting to focus on the games he could play with Meis’ straining cock as Gueira took care of his mouth. It wasn’t long before Gueira started to sink his length into Meis’ mouth, giving him time to adjust each time he pushed farther in, until Remi felt Meis’ head push back into him. 

Remi moved his hand from Meis’ chest and brought it down to meet his bound hands, still palming and stroking at him with the other. “Tap my hand three times if it’s too much, okay?” He muttered into Meis’ ear. He felt Meis squeeze his hand in affirmation, and left their fingers interlocked as he toyed with his clothed cock, earning futile throbs and pulses as he and Gueira got closer to the edge.

Gueira had grabbed handfuls of Meis’ hair, and Remi could see his grip tighten as he continued to thrust slowly into Meis. He could tell Gueira was trying to hold himself back, and decided to egg him on.

“You must be loving this, huh, Meis?” He muttered into Meis’ ear, loud enough that Gueira could hear. “You look so cute all tied up, it’s no surprise you’d enjoy being at our mercy like this. Letting us toy with you however we want, trusting us to make you feel good. I’m almost jealous.”

He could feel Meis’ grip on his hand tighten as Gueira’s thrusts sped up, and he took a break from stroking at Meis to lay a cautionary hand on Gueira’s thigh, stopping him so that Meis could take him the rest of the way himself. He quickly returned to Meis, stroking eagerly at the outline of his dick, paying special attention to the tip as Meis moaned gently around Gueira’s cock, doing his best to take the whole length without the help of his hands. 

Without warning, he felt wetness spread through the fabric he’d been stroking through as a louder muffled moan rang through the air. Meis’ efforts seemed to grow even more eager as pleasure overtook him.

“Meis, I’m close.” Gueira said breathily. Meis didn’t slow down, pushing Gueira as far into his mouth as he could manage.

“Gueira.” Remi cut in.

“Huh?”

“Come on his face.” Remi felt Meis tighten his grip on his hand again, and waited for an objection. Instead, Meis pulled his head back, and Remi could see his mouth hanging slightly open as he looked up into Gueira’s eyes. 

Gueira obliged the two all too eagerly, beginning to stroke himself in front of Meis. Remi stood, moving behind Gueira to hold him from behind, running a hand down his chest to his navel as he began to kiss at his neck. Gueira stopped touching himself, and brought his other hand up to run through Remi’s hair as Remi took over, sliding his hand up and down Gueira’s length.

Remi revelled in the weight of Gueira as he brought him careening to the edge, finally feeling him thrust into his hand as he came onto Meis’ face with a moan.

Gueira sank to his knees before Meis, getting closer to draw his bound form into a one-sided hug before kissing him briefly, not seeming to care about the mess he’d just left on his face. “I love you, Meis.”

“I love you too.”

Remi stayed still for a lingering moment before moving to untie Meis’ ropes. As he worked, he felt Gueira settle himself behind him before wrapping his arms and legs around him, resting his chin on his shoulder to watch him. Remi smiled, and he could feel his heart swell despite itself – he knew where he stood with Meis, but there were times when he questioned his place in this relationship they were building. He knew all too well that these two Burnish he’d fallen for had a history he could never be part of, but sandwiched between the two with Gueira wrapped tight around him, it was easy to feel at home. This was where he belonged, too.

Remi untied the last knot, letting the rope fall to the floor. He started to stand up, and Geuira unraveled himself from him to let him rise, following shortly after. Meis, however, remained on the ground.

“Are you okay?” Gueira asked, concern clouding his face.

“I’m fine. It’s just… My legs are asleep from kneeling.” Remi let out a snort of laughter before stopping himself.

“God, poor thing.” Remi paused. “I guess we’ll just have to carry him to bed, huh?” He crouched down, hooking one arm under Meis’ knees and the other under his arms, before rising back up to hold Meis in a loose bridal carry. “You’ve been such a good boy, I guess it’s the least we can do, huh?”

Meis shoved lightly at Remi’s chest with a smile. “You owe me more than that, you brute. These pants were nice.” Remi’s face heated up at the playful scolding before Meis continued. “Still… That was really good. I love you guys.”

Remi’s heart jumped again as he set Meis down onto the bed. “I love you too.” Meis threw off his clothes and underwear, wiping his face with his shirt before sliding under the covers, followed shortly by Remi and Gueira on either side of him. The two of them each draped an arm over Meis, sandwiching him peacefully between them as their hands ran idly along each other’s waists. 

One by one, sleep took them.


End file.
